Zoey's Jealous
by mewangel26
Summary: It's been weeks since the Cyniclones tryed to attack Earth and things were getting suspicious when Elliot told the Mew Mew's that Dren's bringing his strongest partner, his 'girlfriend'. Zoey as usually thinks about Mark but when she thought about Dren she suddenly had this strange feeling, is it... Love?
1. Jealousy?

Zoey's Jealous!

Angel: This is a story of the first time ever that Zoey is jealous of Dren. Haha, enjoy! :D

Zoey mopped the floor's of Cafe Mew Mew, she thought of the date that she had to cancel with Mark because there was an emergency and she was on call, for work and battling. The more she thought of how fun she was going to have with Mark at the fair the slower she swept and sighed. This wasn't the first time she had to cancel, it was probably the seventh in four weeks. Everyone in school thought that she's cheating on him with another guy, and ditching her friends to be with her workers more. But, those were just rumors that flowed through Zoey's life. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing to do about it, it's either go on with life and let the earth be distroyed by the Cyniclones or leave everthing aside and fight for justice. Besides, Zoey is still a teenager, almost graduating from Junior High and she has to save the earth, but other hero's are more older and stronger, but she's just a girl that doesn't know where she's going.

"Uh, Zoey? I think the chair's clean enough." Corina said, watching Zoey mop as she sat at her table and sipped her tea. "You've been cleaning that chair for two minutes now, but I don't know how you placed your mop up there."

Zoey looked at Corina and back at the chair that she was moping, _This is getting ridiculous, first the wall now the chair. I got to keep my thoughts off of my problems and onto reality. But, I just can't help it, I mean. This isn't fair to any of us._

Zoey placed the mop and bucket where they belong and she sat at a table, _This is all Dren's fault, him and his stupid friends, Sardon and Tarb, not to mention the leader of them all, as I heard from Dren, his name is Deep Blue. I wonder who he is. But, I don't care anyways, he's the one that changed my life, he's the one that gave me problems, he's the one that I have to kick Dren's butt almost every stickin' day! I mean, how can Dren be a warrior when he can't defeat us, he needs a new strategy, wait! I shouldn't encourage him in anything, he's our enemy! Ugh! I can't wait until all of this is over._

"Are you okay, Zoey? You've been spaced out since the shop has been closed." Bridget said, standing by her side, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Look I know it's rough that we have to be in almost every night, but Elliot told us we have to until we meet her and Dren."

_Her. I wonder who this _her _is. I mean, for the past two weeks Elliot's been calling _her_ Dren's girlfriend, like I'd ever thought Dren would get a girlfriend, I'd actually thought I was going to be for the past few days after I first met him, and the sucky part is, he kissed me before I can even kiss Mark, no wonder I was afraid and angry, it's his fault that I have to lie to Mark everyday!_

"Awe, poor Zoey. We have to help her. We should talk to her what's up." Kiki said, to Bridget who was looking worriedly at Zoey's expression of sadness and confusion.

"She's always drowning in her thoughts lately, Kiki. I'm sure she would figure out her problem. She just needs her space." Bridget said, and continued wipping the table.

**One Week Later...**

"Elliot said that Dren and his 'girlfriend' are going to show up this week with their new plan. We have to be ready." Zoey said to Mini Mew. "Maybe the Blue Knight might come by and help us, he is really strong and very protective, maybe the more in dangered I am the stronger he will be. I wonder if that's true?"

"Alien Alert, Alien Alert!" Mini Mew yelled in warning.

"What?! But, why does it have to be so early, like today?" Zoey said and searched for any aliens, more likely Dren.

"Huh. You must be Dren's admirer, Zoey." a female voice said.

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Zoey said, her voice demanding.

Then appeared a girl with long dark brown hair, her eyes blue like the sky, she seemed taller than Zoey and she wore a dark green dress that wrapped around her tightly and her boots were knee high tall, but if she was a Cyniclon she would have had long pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked, she knew it was Dren's friend but she wondered why isn't she like them.

The girl smirked, "I'm Fallan, female warrior of the Cyniclones, and best yet. Deep Blue and Dren told me all about you and you seem fun and out going, which really discusts me, and also for now on I'll be with Dren most of the time helping defeat you pesky humans to give us our planet back. Enough about me, let's here your life story."

Zoey clentched her teeth together, "Sure I'll tell you about me, but you'll be sorry!" she than dug into her school uniform pocket and grabbed her pendant, "Power Pendant, Mewtamorphasis!"

Pink magic flew around her as she transformed into Mew Zoey. "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power In Your Face!"

Fallan laughed, which almost sounded like Dren's laugh, "What a cheesy slogan. With me you'll have my power shoved in your face. So, where are your frisky friends?"

"With my transformation, they should be here any minute, so we can kick your butt just like Dren and the rest of your warrior colony!" Zoey yelled, she knew right from the start she hated this girl ever since she heard her voice.

"Think again, Kitty. But, one day you'll regret everything you say about my girl." Dren said and grabbed Fallan's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Huh?" Zoey looked at them in confusion. _Th-they're a couple?! What the heck! _Rage came out of Zoey and she stormed her words at Dren, "So is that it?!"

Dren furrowed down at her, "What do you mean?"

"So no more begging for me trying to go with you, or being yours, or being on your side?! And I gotta ask, why did you kiss me before you even introduce yourself?! Why are you always trying to kill me when you stop yourself before my last breath?!"

Dren stared at her, he couldn't answer any of those questions.

"Don't know, huh? Well, I guess the next time, I'll kill you with your next predasite. No matter what, I will do what I have to do to save this earth, even if it involves you, I might as well kill you." Zoey snarled and her red bow at the end of her tail glowed, "Strawberry Bell! Be prepared or today will be your last day!"

She jumped until she was in target with Dren. The Strawberry Bell went to a Rose Bell, which gave a great stronger power to kill Dren in under a second. "Rose Bell Full-"

"Stop it, Zoey!" Dren yelled and knocked Zoey's Strawberry Bell out of her hands with his sword. It landed right in front of the Mew Mew's who just showed up.

Zoey blinked at Dren, and she growled, "What is it, Dren?!"

"You got to stop this nonscence, Zoey! Your being such a pain!" Dren shouted at her.

Zoey froze and she slowly flew back down until her feet touched the ground. _What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I never felt this way of Dren before. Ever since that girl showed up she makes me cringe..._ Zoey thought as she slowly picked up her Strawberry Bell. _I can't be here anymore, it's to much!_ Then Zoey ran off.


	2. Love?

Zoey's Jealous Part 2

Zoey ran out of the park and down into the mall where she found Mark. Sparkles of water rushed out of her eyes when she bumped into Mark.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" he asked as he right away grabbed her and pulled her into a deep hug, "Why are you crying?"

Zoey tried her best to stop her weak weeps, "It's nothing, I can't tell you." Zoey whispered. "It's kind of hard to explain.."

Mark soothed her, "It's alright, we don't have to talk. Come on, I'll bring you home."

Zoey rested on her bed in her room, _First I had a major crush on Mark now he's my boyfriend, then I can't stop thinking of Elliot that one time, and then I'm jealous of Dren. Maybe I do have feelings for all of them, but it seems so wrong to even think about them when I'm finally with Mark. I should be happy that I'm with him than distroying the earth with Dren. _Zoey thought and turned over until she was looking out her window where Dren had been when she was sick. _Who knew I'd have feelings for him, and of course I'd never picutred him being cute. It seems so wrong but so true._ Zoey turned again and faced the ceiling. _What does Dren see in that girl anyways? Ugh, what am I thinking!_

Zoey sat up and sighed, "I might as well go for a walk, that might clear my mind."

Clearing her mind, she walked around the park in the sunset. She felt happy and so relaxed, she almost forgot what her problems were until..

"I knew you'd be here."

Zoey turned around and found Dren. She gritted her teeth and turned back and continued to walk, not answering him. _Just when everything brushed away, he decided to come._

"I bet your here to apologize to me of what happened earlier." Dren said, following her.

Zoey sped her pace and ignored him, _Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me..._

"Come on, Zoey. I know your jealous of me, there's no need to get all flushy about it, it's just me." Dren said, smirking, "Tell me how you really feel and maybe our relationship could skip a few stones and onto marriage."

_What's his deal?! He's really pushing it, just keep ignoring him, there's no way to be angry when your already are._ Zoey thought and pulled out her cell phone, she dialed Mark's number. "Hey, Mark. I'd decided to give you a call."

Dren was furious, "Don't ignore me!" he yelled and slapped Zoey's phone out of her hands.

Zoey looked down at her phone and sighed, she looked at Dren. "Dren..." she whispered when crystal tears entered her eyes.

Dren froze and looked at her brown eyes, he frowned and landed on the ground in front of her, "What's wrong, Zoey. I didn't mean to-"

Unexpectency filled the whole scene with them, full of shock and confusion as well for Dren. When he found Zoey's lips onto his. It was so bliss and it felt right for some reason.

_I can't believe I'm kissing Dren, wait. Kiss, that means..._

Pink dusts of magic covered Zoey's body when she fell to the ground as a black cat. "I should've known!" Zoey mumbled.

"What happened to you, Zoey?" Dren said, and picked up the small black kitten. Zoey meowed while Dren hugged the little kitty, "I'm sorry, Zoey. But no matter what, I guess I really do love you."

Angel: Thanks for reading! To let you guys know I'm doing Mew Mew Power auditions 2013 on YouTube if you want to voice your favorite character, besides, I'm going to be Zoey Hanson ^-^ All I need is the rest of characters, My channel is MewStrawberry26! Review if you want to audition or PM me! PLEASE! Haha!


End file.
